Mark of Kri
by doubledamn
Summary: Greetings, this story is based directly off the game The Mark of Kri, I will update within a few days each time I get a review. Please note that some of the story is a direct transcript from the game. I own no rights to this game and am not making any claims on it. Please enjoy. Also sorry for the long winded intro to this tale. P.S look up the opening scene on youtube for voices.
1. Chapter 1

_For every evil, there is a greater good._

_For every innocent, there is a protector._

_For every legend, there is a hero._

- The Book of Dundae 2:27

**Prologue**

Gather round all of you who would listen, I have a tale to tell. A story of warriors and kings, a saga of dark magic, a legend, my adventure. Long ago, during the first age, a series of dark spells were created, one of these spells had the power to bridge our world with the one of darkness. An evil spell with no purpose but that of destruction. Before it could be invoked, it was stolen, and broken into six separate parts, six lines, six incantations. The spell however was dark and powerful and not easily destroyed, so it was hidden away in place where none would find it, scattered about the world in six separate locations, six different families entrusted with its safekeeping.

But men are mortal, and time can be the enemy of fear. All too soon we forget how the bee will sting and fire will burn. As time passed, the families forgot what these marks were for. Mankind dismissed the ancient warnings about these words of power. They were merely stories, tales from a long past time. Denizens of the world of darkness knew nothing of time, with infinite patience they waited, then, after millennia, to their dark joy… the spells were rediscovered...


	2. Chapter 2: The Story Begins

**Chapter One – The Story Begins…**

I watched my master diligently practice the art of swordplay in the exercise pit, the sturdy training dummies being eviscerated left and right, for years now my master had trained at the side of Baumusu, a noble warrior, he had become a fine swordsman and his training was now almost complete.

But why train if he was to stay in the safety of his home forever? My master was restless, it was time to move on, time to take his first step into manhood, his muscles yearned for action, his heart sought adventure, his sword craved combat.

My master entered the village inn and asked the innkeeper, Rongo, for work.

"Enarr, you want work huh? Ahh, I don't know, business has been slow lately boy, people tell me bandits have made our neighbouring forests their home. Anyone trying to get here is being robbed, or worse. It's made Baumusu nervous, he thinks it's the beginning of dark times, I think they just need a good kickin' before they move onto someone else's forest.

Hmmm. Baumusu tells me you've become pretty good with that sword of yours, maybe you could, nah. Well maybe I've got some other work around here you could do, arhh, how 'bout washing down some tables for me or, argh, mopping the floor. Or maybe you could help Totley clean dishes or sweep up, or pick up after her… she's kind of a mess herself; people keep flushing foreign objects down the toilet…"

Cleaning floors and washing dishes, hah, this was not the kind of work my master was looking for. He was young and in search of adventure, freeing the land from murderous bandits, now that was a job worthy of a warrior.

As my turned to leave the inn Baumusu put his hand upon my masters' shoulder,

"You wanna train boy?', Baumusu practically growled out the question, then continued, 'cause I am not letting you fight anyone of those bandits 'til I am sure you're up to scratch on the basics, meet me outside at the training grounds, I have a few skills to teach you."

My master followed Baumusu outside, a little confused, Baumusu had been praising his skills for the last few weeks of his training and was sure the old man was simply being overprotective, however considering Baumusu had lost a hand the use of one eye in a former battle, perhaps my master would be wise to listen to the advice Baumusu had to offer...


End file.
